Get out
by Saaeliel
Summary: Vous connaissez Archive? Non? Et bien, cherchez! Ceci est une song fic Drarry que j'offre sans aucun regret à une amie, Céline. Le rating est trop élevé pour le contenu, vous êtes prévenu :p!


Auteur : Saaeliel. (comment ça vous l'auriez pas deviné ;) ?)

Titre : Get out.

Avertissement : SLASH ! Vous savez, deux n'hommes qui s'aiment et s'entendent bien. Enfin, du genre, très bien. Vous voyez comme… ils se tiennent par la main. Ils boivent dans la même bouteille. Ils dorment dans le même lit…

Couple : Un p'tit Drarry ça fait du bien…

Rating : En fait, je viens de relire ma fic et… au vu qu'il y a des allusions à un… pseudo viol, je préfère la classer M. Mais, rien de détaillé. Brrr… s'aurait été horrible sinon O.O !

Second avertissement : alors, je rappel que c'est une fic slash. Les homophobes, si j'entends parler de vous dans mes reviews (si j'en ai'''), je vous frappe ! Mwa, ha, ha ! Car, je suis l'auteur et j'ai tout pouvoir ! Gni, gni, gni !

Discalmer : Je viens de me rappeler d'un élément important. Cette fic est en fait une song fic. La chanson appartient au groupe Archive que j'aime et adore depuis peu. Enfin, juste 6 mois à peu près. Harry Potter bla blabla… pas à moi blablabla… J.K.R blabla bla…

Troisième avertissement : CETTE FIC EST UN SLASH ! UNE FANFICTION YAOI ! Donc, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici ! Comment ? Je l'ai assez dis ? Non mais je voudrai être sure… Enfin, autre petite chose, cette fic aura une suite qui sera normalement elle aussi une song fic d'une chanson d'archive. Bin quoi ?

Dédicace : J'offre ce texte à une de mes p'tites puces à moi. (désolée pour les autres''') Cette petite puce qui fut là, toujours pour moi. Maintenant, elle est bien loin de nous. Mais, ma p'tite puce, nous nous retrouverons ! Et alors… tu pourras enfin lire « ta » fic en entier. Ma p'tite Céline, c'est ton cadeau.

**Get out**

Un coup qui part, un corps qui tombe.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Harry Potter venait de tomber et était étalé de tous son long sur le sol. Draco Malfoy le regardait de haut. À la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il le dominait.

Alors le brun se releva et commença à murmurer. Il avait pu s'acheter un lecteur cd depuis que les prix de ces derniers avaient baissé et ne se lassait pas d'écouter une chanson. Les paroles lui rappelaient tant sa vie.

Alors il ignora. Il ne pensa plus qu'à lui. Il devint pleinement égoïste. Il devint pleinement humain. Se contentant de chanter d'une voix de plus en plus assurée, voulant faire passer un message à toutes les personnes présentes.

Pas une fois il ne croisa le regard de son « adversaire ». Il en avait définitivement marre. Marre de tout. Et cela devait cesser.

**Get out, get out ! Cos I don't know what you're about.**

Il retira la poussière qui se trouvait maintenant sur sa robe d'un air désintéressé. Plus rien ne comptait que lui-même. Il allait leur dire. Tout leur dire. Et surtout, Lui allait l'entendre et, il l'espérait, comprendre.

C'était le début de la fin. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Seules les auras des sorciers présents permettaient de situer les personnes. Et au centre, deux hommes.

**Get out, get out ! Cos I don't know what you're thinking about!**

Comme tous les matins depuis la rentrée de leur sixième année, ils s'étaient disputés. Ou plutôt, Draco Malfoy avait attaqué Harry. Cela avait d'abord était verbale. Longtemps. Puis Draco avait poussé Harry. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Comme il ne réagissait plus à rien depuis la mort de Sirius.

Et le coup partit.

Seulement un poing chargé de haine et de douleur qui heurte un visage qui se veut insensible.

**Something says leave. Just leave!**

Quitter, abandonner. Voilà ce qu'étaient ses rêves maintenant. S'éteindre. Ou même, disparaître, passer à travers un voilà.

Et ça, Draco Malfoy ne l'acceptait pas. Le blond lui avait d'abord fait l'honneur de lui offrir sa compagnie à défaut de comprendre le mot amitié. La voyant refusée, il lui donna ce qui lui restait, le droit de le considérer comme son ennemi. De le considérer comme son égal, son reflet et même, son négatif. Là encore, il se vit rejeté. Mais il ne voulait pas accepter.

Ce foutu blond refusait et le provoquait, le cherchait. Il se faisait son égal et s'offrait le luxe de le « voir ».

**Cos I don't like you looking at me.**

Le voir, oui. Il le regardait et cherchait à voir, en plus, l'intérieur de sa personne. Il cherchait le Harry profond. C'était un viol et il le savait. Mais le blond refusait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. Il pensait que cela lui revenait de droit car… Enfin, le descendant de Lucius et Narcissia le poursuivait et l'observait. Il voulait l'obliger à lui dire. Il voulait tout.

**I don't want you here, I don't want you near**

Tout en disant cela, Harry se mit dos à Malfoy et avança. Il ne voulait plus le voir lui tourner autour. Il était fatigué et n'en pouvait plus. N'avait-il pas le droit de craquer ? De vouloir tout laisser tomber ?

Et les élèves qui se déplaçaient en même temps que lui… Harry sortit de la grande salle pour voir les mêmes auras et surtout, il sentit celle de Draco Malfoy qui encore et toujours le suivait.

**Cos your face just gives me the fear**

Et c'était vrai. Cela lui faisant peur. Draco Malfoy lui faisait peur. Car en le voyant, il ressentait quelque chose. Car il sentait ses sentiments renaître. Car son cœur qu'il avait arrêté pour Sirius se remettait à battre.

Et qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Il voulait être mort mentalement s'il ne pouvait l'être physiquement. Et ça, Draco Malfoy l'empêchait.

**Blow out, Blow out! Cos I don't believe you're who you are and who you said to me.**

Tout ce que dit cette chanson me correspond en ce qui te concerne. Moi, je ne sais rien de toi. Alors qu'à l'inverse, je pense que tu en sais trop sur « Harry ». Tu sembles mieux connaître le moi profond que mon image. Tu t'intéresses plus à « Harry », à moi, qu'au « survivant ». Et tout ce que tu me dis…

J'ai l'impression, quand tu me parles, qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de sous entendu. Et je n'arrive pas à le saisir. Même tes merveilleux yeux gris me parlent.

Mais je ne te comprends pas.

Ou alors, je refuse inconsciemment de savoir. Là encore, je refuse. Là ?

Tu viens de te placer devant moi, sur la dernière marche qui mène à Poudelard.

Je suis donc allé si loin ?

Je voulais donc tant quitter ma maison qui se transforme de plus en plus en prison ?

Toi qui te trouve deux marches plus bas par rapport à moi, tu te trouve être plus grand que moi. Tu me domines physiquement. Et je vois tes yeux qui me parlent, et je vois tes lèvres qui me parlent. Ces dernières, j'entends ce qu'elles disent. Mais ce que tu veux que je sache, je ne le comprends pas.

**Now your out, get out, I don't wanna know what your about.**

Je m'appuie contre les portes closes de Poudelar. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je m'y refuse. Je bloque la porte mais m'attends à la voir céder. La magie est inutile sur elle, Hermione me l'a apprit alors que nous parlions des techniques pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer.

Hermione.

Je me demande ce qu'elle devient.

Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius. Tout comme Ron. Mais je me suis promis de les quitter ! Je dois les oublier.

**Get out…**

Vois Malfoy comme tu me domines ! À cause de toi, je revois mes meilleurs amis ! Comme ils me manquent… mais je ne dois plus ressentir.

Je dois les oublier. Tout oublier !

Je ne dois pas me souvenir que j'ai fait du mal à mes amis. Et que Ginny a essayé de se tuer par ma faute.

Je ne dois me souvenir de rien.

Et je te sens qui pousse les portes du château comme mes souvenirs qui veulent rouvrir celles de mon cœur.

**Out the door, out the door, you've become an intolerable bore.**

Je ne peux plus. Je vous retiens.

Toi dehors, et mes souvenirs dans une partie minuscule de mon esprit. Pour de plus revoir.

Mais il est trop tard…

Je repense à la tentative de viol qu'à fait mon oncle à mon égard. Il avait trop bu.

Et il m'accusait à tard d'avoir cassé la télévision. Alors que c'était à cause de Dursley, son fils chéri, que cette foutue machine ne marchait plus !

Il avait tant tapé dessus après que son équipe de foot lamentable soit éliminée qu'il avait réussis à casser l'écran.

Et donc, évidemment, les tords tombèrent sur moi. Et… oncle Vernon décida de me punir.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé.

Tout d'abord, il me frappa. De toutes les façons possibles.

Je me souviens encore quand ma main gauche ce cassa après avoir heurté le mur… ou quand sa ceinture me lacéra le dos au point que je n'ai plus la force d'hurler…

Puis, il commença ses attouchements.

Il s'arrêta après que… que je l'ai pris dans ma bouche.

Il se libéra en moi.

Et me demanda de ne plus jamais lui donner une raison de faire ça.

J'avais 10 ans merde !

J'en ai parlé à Sirius. Dans une lettre pendant les vacances de ma quatrième année. Le lendemain ,il entra 4 rue Privet Day et me fit monter dans ma chambre.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma vie se passe maintenant bien mieux.

Mais, je ne supporte toujours pas de me retrouver seul avec cette personne immonde.

Cependant, je fis une grosse erreur en en parlant à Sirius. Car pendant que j'écrivais ma lettre, mes défenses se firent bien trop faibles et Voldemort pu apprendre la situation.

Et même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il me montre des rêves de lui enfant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je lui ressemble tant.

Un jour, il y eu une évolution dans ces rêves qu'il me donna.

Un jour, nous étions tous les deux dans ce rêve. Lui sous forme de Tom et moi… Et ce rêve était, à ma plus grande honte, plaisant.

Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi mais… je comprends de mieux en mieux Tom. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il veut.

Cependant, je ne peux pas le soutenir.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

La porte s'ouvre.

Ta force physique est supérieure à la mienne.

**Disappear, disappear! Before your voice it brings me to tears.**

Je ne te regarde pas. Tu es derrière moi.

Oh ! Comme je voudrai que tu disparaisse.

Je ne sais plus à qui je parle. Ou même de quoi je parle. Je me sens devenir fou.

Les sanglots.

La respiration saccadée.

Qui pleure ? Qui est si triste ? Pourquoi ?

C'est moi qui suis si désespéré ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est horrible. Insupportable.

Et toi, tu t'approche. Tu m'enlaces. Tu pose ta tête sur mon épaule alors qu'en fait, c'est toi qui me soutiens là. Tu sèches mes larmes à l'aide de tes doigts que tu présentes ensuite à mes lèvres.

Mais, je n'ai pas fini.

Ecoute moi encore un peu.

**Don't want you here, don't want you near! Cos I think you're fucking weird.**

Tu es si étrange… tu me hais. Enfin, tu devrais me haïr. Tu dois me haïr ! Et malgré tes obligations, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tu semble me voir tel que je suis, comme quelques rares personnes. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de chercher plus. De vouloir quelque chose. Et c'est ça que je me refuse à comprendre.

Tu ne m'idolâtre pas, ne me blâme jamais sincèrement.

Toi aussi tu es exceptionnel. Unique. Bizarre.

**Blow out, blow out! I can't stand to see your face, I whish you'd go some other place.**

Je m'écarte à nouveau de toi. Je ne me laisserai pas prendre.

Pourtant, je sens encore ta chaleur… mais non, tu ne m'auras pas ! Et je ne veux pas voir tes yeux. Je sens que tu essayes de me tourner vers toi.

Ne pas croiser ton regard.

Voilà ce que je ne dois pas oublier.

Tes yeux sont sûrement les fenêtres d'un ciel orageux. Comme tu dois être énervé ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Et j'arriverai à t'oublier.

Je comprends maintenant.

Je pensais qu'en m'oubliant je pourrai mourir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sans que je sache pourquoi, tu possèdes ma vie. Et tu ne cessais de me le rappeler. C'est donc toi que je dois oublier… t'effacer de mon esprit. Te ranger avec mes souvenirs.

Je dois y arriver.

**Get out, get out! I don't want you hanging about.**

Harry Potter s'éloigna de son ancien ennemi. Il avanca. Ne penser qu'à ç.

S'éloigner du blond. L'empêcher d'approcher. Tout cela pour mieux oublier.

Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ?

Il y avait plusieurs réponses.

Peut-être parce que Draco Malfoy le retenait à nouveau. Ou bien, parce que deux gryffondors se trouvaient entre lui et la porte qui le mènerait au grand escalier. Pour peut-être simplement à cause de cette voix qui hurlait dans sa tête. À cause de cette personne qui lui ressemblait physiquement.

Lorsque cette « chose » hurla sa douleur, Harry voulu tout perdre. Disparaître à son tour. Ne plus sentir les regards. La pression dans le Hall augmenta. Les élèves furent emmenés par les professeurs dans les salles les plus proches pour se protéger de l'aura grandissante d'Harry. Mais toujours restaient ces deux personnes, si proches et si éloignés, dans une vaste salle.

Et que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi ces gouttes d'eau ? Il savait qu'il pleurait mais… et dans son dos ?

Un poids.

Et des larmes qui s'échappent d'un autre corps.

**Get out…**

Draco Malfoy me retourna pour faire face à Harry Potter.

Je suis Harry Potter.

Je… je suis donc quelqu'un. Et il… je me perds. Je suis fou. Et toujours chanter.

Je sens que je le dois. Mais qui est-ce je ?

Harry potter.

16 ans, sixième année de sorcellerie à l'école de Poudelard. Né le 31 juillet.

Je sais donc qui je suis.

Tout me revient.

Je suis cet enfant qui pleure.

Et la personne en face de moi est Draco Malfoy.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux bleu gris. Comme il a l'air triste… Ce n'est pas le ciel orageux auquel je m'attendais pas bien une averse. Il pleure ? Mais poruquoi ?

Dis, je peux pleurer avec toi ?

Je suis triste moi aussi.

Tu ne sais pas ?

Ca fait trois moi et vingt jours que je ne suis plus vierge. Et j'aimerai l'être à nouveau.

En fait, je ne suis sur de rien.

Je ne me souviens plus.

Et mon parrain est mort.

Je l'aimais.

J'ai abandonné mes amis.

Je ne voulais pas voir la pitier dans leurs yeux.

Si triste… tu me comprends.

Tu sais tout ce que je pense en voyant mes yeux.

C'est pour ça que tu voulais les regarder ?

Monstre que tu es ! J'en souffre ! Mais, je dois savoir.

J'ouvre les portes de mon âme pour visiter la tienne.

Et ces questions… je te regarde et que vois-je ?

_Draco Malfoy sourit. Il voyait les larmes d'Harry. Il entendait cette voix chanter plus faiblement. Comme si enfin elle s'apaisait._

_Lors, il approcha son visage de l'homme à qui il venait de se déclarer._

_À cette personne unique qui lui avait offert son cœur comme il lui offrait enfin le sien._

_Il inspira profondément._

_Ne quittant pas le regard d'Harry Potter._

_Il réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et les derniers sons de la chanson furent oubliés, comme envolés._

**A suivre ou fin, peu importe, la chanson est maintenant finis.**

**J'espère que mon cadeau plaira à ma p'tite puce de Line (je sens déjà Mali qui me fait une crise de jalousie… t'inquiète choupi, je t'en ferai une aussi si j'ai le temps''') et que vous autres lecteurs l'apprécieraient aussi.**

**Donc voilà.**

**Petite explication : … hum… pas facile de faire une explication'''.**

**Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je passe du « il » au « je » pour retourner au « il » et au « je » pour finir sur un « il » en italique.**

**Alors, toute la fic sauf le passage en italique est un point de vue de Harry.**

**Sauf que le Harry que je vous présente est un peu… euh… au bord de la folie.**

**J'y peux rien si j'aime le traumatiser et le faire souffrir'''.  
Après tout, Dragou est toujours là pour lui remonter le moral alors bon !**

**Enfin, donc, c'est un point de vue de Harry.**

**N'oubliez pas qu'il s'oublie (jeux de mot de la mort qui tue trop sa mère O.O). Il ne sait plus qui il est. Il n'est plus rien. Il existe sans exister. Il est comme un spectateur qui assiste à la vie d'un autre sans pouvoir agir.**

**Donc, Harry Potter ne peut pas dire « je » et se contente de parler de lui à la troisième personne. Ce n'est pas du tout de la vantardise (comme avec notre ami jules ****J**** !) mais bien sa façon de se désigner (comment ça je devrai arrêter de regarder Fight club ?). Par la suite, il retrouve son « corps ». Il se retrouve lui-même. Et utilise donc à nouveau le « je ».**

**Pour l'italique, je quitte le point de vue du personnage et décrit la scène de façon générale.**

**Saaeliel qui adore le groupe Archive, est folle de cette chanson et compte bien faire d'autres song fic sur au moins Fuck U et Coma. Ah… je vous aime !**

**Plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements !**


End file.
